Penny Rolling
|-|Troublemaker= |-|Penny Rolling= Summary Penny Rolling is Jagged Stone's agent. In the episode "Troublemaker", due to the pressure put on her by Jagged Stone, Alec Cataldi, Bob Roth and Marinette Dupain-Cheng from filming a TV show, Penny is akumatized by Hawk Moth into Troublemaker, an intangible supervillain. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B | At least 8-A Name: Penny Rolling, Troublemaker (As an akumatized villain) Origin: Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Human | Akumatized Villain Powers and Abilities: |-|Penny Rolling = Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Social Influencing (She is skilled at negotiating with people and interacting with them, often finding the best solutions to satisfy both sides) |-|Troublemaker= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Acrobatics, Expert Hand-to-Hand combatant, Intangibility, Stealth Mastery (Can pop seemingly out of nowhere using her intangibility to take out her enemies by surprise), Immortality (Type 6); Duplication, Paralysis Inducement, Power Bestowal, Possession, Corruption and Mind Manipulation (If her Akuma isn’t purified after being defeated, it would start to multiply into many more Akumas and infect different persons, turning them into Troublemakers that would remain immobile until Penny gets Re-Akumatized) Attack Potency: Wall level (Should be comparable to Marinette) | At least Multi-City Block level (Comparable to other akumatized villains, fought Season 2 Ladybug and Cat Noir) Speed: Unknown | At least Supersonic+ with Massively Hypersonic+ combat and reaction speed (Comparable, if not faster than The Mime and can keep up with Season 2 Ladybug and Cat Noir) Lifting Strength: Regular Human | Class M (Should be comparable to other akumatized villains) Striking Strength: Wall Class | At least Multi-City Block Class (Should be comparable to other Akumatized Villains) Durability: Wall level (Should be comparable to Marinette) | At least Multi-City Block level (Should be comparable to other akumatized villains). Akuma reproduction makes her somewhat hard to put down. Stamina: Unknown | Superhuman Range: Standard Melee Range | Standard Melee Range Standard Equipment: Akumatized Pen Intelligence: Possibly Gifted (She is skilled in business communication, cooperating professionally and strategically with the people she works for. As Troublemaker, she managed to outsmart Ladybug and even take one of her earrings) Weaknesses: She cannot interact physically while being intangible, only avoid attacks with it and phase through objects. Her powers will be lost if her pen has been destroyed, though the Akuma inside of it is able to multiply and can return her powers once feeling negative emotions again unless purified Notable Attacks/Techniques: As Troublemaker: Troublemaker attacks physically, and when enemies tries to hit her she often spams her intangibility so that their attacks would pass through her. In most cases she switches back to being tangible when she finds an opening to strike her enemies. Troublemaker is also able to phase through matter and she uses this to pop seemingly out of nowhere and take out her enemies by well-timed surprise attacks Key: Penny Rolling | Troublemaker Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Adults Category:Humans Category:Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir Category:Nickelodeon Category:Good Characters Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Social Influencers Category:Acrobats Category:Martial Artists Category:Intangibility Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Immortals Category:Duplication Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Corruption Users Category:Possession Users Category:Mind Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8